Right or Wrong Decision
by BreakingVampire
Summary: OOC - Edward thinks he and Bella are doing great together, little does he know she is in love with his sister, Alice. Sexual scenes and family drama. First fanfiction I have every wrote. Enjoy :
1. Scared

It was 5am and Bella was sleeping, it wasn't a peaceful sleep, she was troubled, restless. The reason for this was Alice, the most beautiful creature that the eye would ever see. Bella's dreams were overrun by her times spent with Alice, days when they talked, smiled, laughed, hugged and something else. As Bella drifted in and out of consciousness, she suddenly became aware of the smooth marble, chillingly cold skin of someone she knew very well. Instinctively Bella smiled at the thought of who was by her, and she called out Alice's name as she turned over to see the beautiful vampire who was in bed next to her. As soon as she had turned, she felt the hot blood rushing to her face, the blood pumping through her veins as the embarrassment completely overcame her as she stared in disbelief. The person lying next to her was completely different from Alice, in fact a completely different sex.

"Oh" was all that Bella managed to say due to the disappointment.

The vampire said in a soft male voice "Sorry to disappoint". After a brief pause Edward said "I think I know why you called for Alice".

Bella froze, her breathing stopped momentarily. She thought for a few moments before she answered, she would need some sort of explanation, she needed a few words to sum up her feelings, she needed to be prepared for what Edward was about to say. But surely Edward wouldn't know of the deep affection she felt for his sister, the infatuation, the longing, the desire, the need, the want, the love. Quickly Bella snapped out of it. Of course Edward wouldn't know how could he? Unless... "Shit" was the first word that popped into her head. He read Alice's thoughts, "oh God, what do I tell him?" she thought. Explanations darted back and forth in her mind, what should she say? Would she lie or tell him the truth? Nervously she began to speak as she realised that Edward was still there and they were in mid-conversation.

"You do?" Bella replied, trying hard not to let her breathing change again in case Edward sensed it and knew she was lying.

Edward's body stiffened, his hands clenched into a fist, and his golden eyes turned jet black, just like they had when he first saw Bella. Bella looked at Edward, she was slightly frightened by the sudden change of character, one minute he was friendly, and next he seemed angry, she wondered how he could do that, but then she realised he was a vampire after all, and vampires could change their behaviour in less than a second. "Of course I do, it's because you've been spending so much time together lately. I think it's great you know, it's good to know you get on well with my family, well Rosalie is the exception but that's another story." Edward smiled briefly then returned to his cold, frightening characteristics, "it annoys me that you're starting to spend too much time with her, we have hardly any time together now. We don't even do "it", even though it's risky and would be much better if you were a vampire, I still miss it". As Bella leaned away slightly from him, Edward sensed that he was scaring her, and there was some fear there. "Sorry" he said slowly as his eyes turned back to that warm golden colour.

Bella let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know. He couldn't know. She was so glad, the sense of relief was immense, overwhelming to be honest, it was so great that she barely managed to say "Yeah, I-I-I guess so. I'm sorry for not spending as much time with you. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Bella was pleased that Edward had no idea of how close she and Alice actually were, or how close they had gotten on certain occasions. It would be heart wrenching for him to know what was going on between his girlfriend and his sister. And then there was Jasper, Alice's partner, her soul mate. Bella longed for the touch of Alice's smooth icy skin against her warm body. But she couldn't bear it if people found out. It would tear the Cullen household apart.

After a few minutes silence, the sound of Charlie staggering to the bathroom half asleep made her heart race from fright, she thought Charlie was asleep. Bella lifted her eyes up to meet the twinkling gaze of Edwards, "well there is one way", Edward said excitedly, giving a cheeky wink.

Bella felt the heat rise to her cheeks once again, "what about Charlie?"

Edward traced his fingertips over Bella's hips, he could feel the warmth of her blood moving silently around her body, "he's already asleep, I can hear him snoring". Before Bella even registered what Edward had just said, she felt a pair of ice cold lips crushing down against her own. Most of the time Edward wouldn't be kissing her as fiercely likes this, but it was clear to see there was some deprivation in the kiss. Edward pushed Bella back onto the bed as he continued kissing her, after a few seconds her deepened the kiss, gently parting Bella's lips with the tip of his tongue. Bella let out a quiet moan as she could feel Edward's cool tongue moving slowly against her own.

As the sun was coming, Edwards's marble skin changed into an array of beautiful diamonds, Bella gasped like she always did, she couldn't ignore the fact that he was beautiful, and when his diamond skin was glowing, she found him even more irresistible. As his sculptured body twinkled through his shirt, Bella started to feel slightly moist between her legs, "oh god" she thought over and over. Moments later she found herself straddling Edward and unbuttoning his shirt. Normally Bella wouldn't be like this, but she was yearning for the touch of at least one vampire that she loved. After what seemed like ages, Bella was running her fingertips over Edward's perfected body as she pressed her lips against his. The impact of their lips caused an electrifying impulse to shiver all the way through Bella's body. The impact was stimulation her body and she could feel herself getting even wetter. "Fuck me already" Bella thought, she didn't realise how deprived of sex she was as Alice had been occupying her mind lately. When they had sex things usually things got broken or ruined, although it wasn't as bad as Rosalie and Emmett who smashed up more than enough houses. Also sex was dangerous for Bella, there was the risk of Edward seriously hurting her as things sometimes got a little violent, and Edward had to be cautious not to bite Bella. The transition from human to vampire was supposed to be excruciating as the venom made the body burn and the memories fade slightly.

"Strip for me" Edward said coolly as he gently pushed Bella off him. Bella felt quite flushed after the demand he had just made, but she always wanted to please him, no matter what it took. Slowly but surely she stood at the end of the bed facing Edward and started to lift her top up, she paused a few times as she was teasing Edward, she could see his eyes going a little darker each time she did this. As soon as her top was off, Edward was stood behind her kissing her neck vigorously with urgency. Bella moaned softly as she felt Edwards's icy hand moving down her stomach. Fiercely Edward pushed Bella back against the wall and he lifted her left leg up and wrapped it around his waist. Without any hesitation Edward was carefully biting her neck, gently so he wouldn't pierce the delicate skin, although the sweet scent and warmth of the blood was a little alluring. Bella let out a gasp as she felt a chill below. Edward was teasingly rubbing her clit in a circular motion, she loved it when he did this, it got her so hot and... horny, this would be the perfect word to describe how she was feeling right now. Suddenly Edward placed his finger deep inside Bella, and instantly she had her head against the wall and she was arching her body into Edwards, at the same time Edward was running his nails over Bella's thighs with some force. Bella was moving her hips in sync with the way Edward's finger was going in and out to maximise the pleasure.

Without any indication Edward was stood at the other side of the room, his eyes dark as the night, the glare terrifying. Bella held his glare as he crouched into an attacking position. A low growl erupted from the vampire's chest and his two pointy teeth were visible.

Edward was hungry, and he was craving Bella's blood.

"Edward, snap out of it. I'm supposed to be making it up to you, how can I when you're baring your fangs at me?". As soon as Bella said this Edward had her head tilted to the side as he was running his tongue effortlessly over Bella's pulsating neck. Bella could feel Edwards's teeth against her neck, but he wasn't biting her, not yet anyway. As she began to feel some pressure exerted on her neck, she was scared. Scared for her life. Scared for what this would do to Edward. She needed to get him off her and quick. Bella knew that pushing him off wouldn't be much use as Edward was clearly much stronger than her. She could kick him and risk breaking her foot at the same time. All of the possibilities were useless. She was going to die, well get turned into a vampire and have half her blood drained. Bella suddenly thought of Alice. Maybe Alice could see what Edward was doing by using her gift, maybe Alice would be her heroin and come and rescue her. Immediately after these thoughts Alice was in the room pulling Edward off Bella, in retaliation Edward's hand flew back and hit Alice in the face with a loud smack. Alice somehow managed to land on the bed, the sheer force of the punch making her head spin with dizziness, her head hurt slightly but she needed to help Bella.

Edward looked at Alice, then at Bella. Then back again. Then he fled the room.

Bella rushed over to Alice, tears streaming down her face, "oh my god, Alice are you ok? Speak to me please? Are you hurt? Alice?" Bella was choking on her tears, she couldn't believe what she has just witnessed. The guy she loved hit his sister who just happened to be the girl she loved.

-

**Hey guys this is the first thing I've uploaded and the first thing I've ever wrote. I hope you've enjoyed it just as much as I have writing it. Leave me a comment or a review to tell me what you think please, anything good or bad. I can't wait to hear your suggestions. Reviews = next chapter which has already been started.**


	2. AN Apology

**A/N:**

Hey I'd just like to apologise to everyone who has read the first chapter to my story and reviewed/alerted it. I completely forgot I'd wrote the first chapter as most of my time has been taken up with other things. Luckily a good friend of mine mentioned FanFic and i remembered my story.

However I'm going to start writing the next chapter soon :)

BreakingVampire~


	3. The Truth

**Title: The Truth**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, although we all wish we did.**

**Sorry for the veryyyy long delay with the next chapter, I promise to update a bit more regularly. Enjoy the chapter :).**

APOV

I awoke to the feeling of tear drops hitting my cheek which was throbbing, Bella was hunched over me tears streaming down her face. I looked up at her beautiful face; her puffy eyes didn't affect the beauty she had. Bella was the girl for me, not Jasper, sure he was the one I'd been with for god knows how many years, but it was Bella who made me feel alive, she was the one I needed, without her I was nothing, I don't know how I'd lived without her previously. I knew Edward and Bella were together and he loved her very much, but that was nothing to what I felt for her.

"Oh my god, Alice are you ok? Speak to me please? Are you hurt? Alice?" Bella said so softly, her words were like a lullaby, so sweet and perfect.

I went to speak but the searing pain which ran through my left cheek instantly stopped me, I gasped and this made Bella even worse. Her cries became louder and I was in desperate need to comfort her, seeing her like this was heartbreaking. I needed to say something.

Despite the excruciating pain I managed to communicate with her, "Bella, I'm fine hun, don't worry, just a little sore". I looked up into those chocolate brown eyes that twinkled like the stars, they were just utterly beautiful, but that was my Bella – a beautiful girl with a beautiful personality, is it any wonder I fell for her so hard? God, she was just captivation.

Bella cut me off in mid thought, "want me to get you some ice for your cheek, it looks pretty bad", the caring side of her was one of her best characteristics, and to sum her up she was just lovely.

I chuckled, "Bella don't you think my bodies cold enough to act as ice?" That seemed to cheer her up; she started smiling and leaned into me, the warmth of her body feeling so cold against my ice cold marble skin.

Propping a pillow underneath Alice's head, Bella said smirked and replied "I guess so. How's the cheek? I can't believe Edward hit you, I thought he was more than that. You saved my life though, and for that I will be grateful for the rest of life".

"No worries, you know what you mean to me, Bella; in fact there's something I need to tell you." I looked at her, her eyes looked cautious as to what I was going to say. There was something deep inside that was holding me back for what I was about to say, but Bella needed to know.

I moved onto my side so that I was facing Bella, our bodies in close contact. I slowly ran my fingers over her warm delicate skin that sent sparks throughout my body. My hands wandered up to her cheek which I stroked ever so softly with my thumb. This sent the blood rushing to her face as she blushed; I've never seen someone look so good when they blushed.

"I…I…err…oh jeez, I'm not good at these kind of things y'now. Ok here goes. Bella ever since I saw you walk into the canteen I knew there was something about you, the fire in my heart was instantaneous. I couldn't tell you how I felt because people think we don't associate with anyone else so it would seem rather weird. And then I learned of the relationship you and Edward had formed, I don't think my heart has ever sank like that. I thought we'd never be together, like properly, just you and I. The thought of that would have killed me, if I weren't already dead. But being your friend I learned a lot about you, and the more we got close the more I wanted you. I would never have jeopardised what you and Edward have, but I think we've gone past that now. Bella, no words can describe the way I feel about you, but I'll sure have a go. You are like the sun, the way you shine and brighten up everyone's life, you're like the stars in the way your eyes twinkle and the way you act. Basically Isabella Swan, you are the one for me, the one I'm going to love forever, my soul mate. And I know this sounds ridiculous Bella, but I can't live without you."

Bella lay there, not once did she talk throughout the long speech, I couldn't tell whether she was happy or sad, although her expressions changed quite frequently. "Umm, Bella are you ok? Did I say something wrong?"

"No you didn't, not at all, do you realise how long I've been waiting to hear that? Ali I love you so much, more than I have loved anyone, and I want to be with you no matter what anyone says, yes it'll hurt Jasper and Edward, and most likely rip your family apart, but I want to be happy, and I just want to be with you. I need and love you." Bella said softly.

As soon as she had finished talking I was cupping my face in her hands and kissing her, she had the softest lips ever. I never wanted my lips to leave hers, the ways she kissed me made me get those butterflies which I always did whenever I saw her. I nibbled gently on her lower lip. I wanted more of Bella, wanted more than to kiss her. Bella and I had done stuff before, but we'd never gone the full way, I mean we didn't want to cheat on our partners completely so we'd always stop when things got too far.

After what seemed like only seconds Bella pulled away from the kiss, "Alice, will you stay with me tonight, please? I'm pretty tired, but I'm scared in case Edward comes back."

Happiness and relief flooded through me, "Of course I will. Anything for you, my love."

Moments later we were snuggled under the duvet of Bella's single sized bed, although there was plenty of room as we are both quite small. We were laid so close to each other, I had my arms round her to make her feel safe. My cold body cooling down her warm one and with one last kiss I watched Bella drift into a deep sleep.

**Sorry this chapter was short, I just wanted to get one done, and I did it in my business lesson at college so I didn't have much time.**

**Anyway, I have ideas for the next chapter ;); there will be more sexual scenes and drama.**

**Please review as I'd like to hear your comments, suggestions and criticisms.**

**BreakingVampire~**


	4. First Time

**Here's the next chapter to my Fic, hope you all like it. Things heat up between Bella and Alice ;)**

BPOV

I woke up this morning later then I normally would, I guess it was due to the lack of sleep I'd had last night. I had nightmares of Edward coming back and hurting us both, it'd kill me to see Edward hurt Alice again, I couldn't bear it. Alice was the love of my life and seeing her hurt because of me would make me guilty for the rest of my life.

I picked up my phone and looked at the time - 10am. Charlie would be at work by now, thank god. I couldn't deal with him whinging at me to do something apart from hang out with Alice. Alice? I suddenly remembered my gorgeous pixie like girlfriend was not lying in bed next to me. Well she wasn't my girlfriend yet as I was still with Edward, but soon, very soon she would be. I needed her that much.

Alice must have had a vision that I was awake as I heard music blasting from the computer downstairs; she must have plugged my iPod in. I couldn't make out the name of the song or hear the lyrics properly as the volume wasn't too loud, however when a certain part of the song came on the volume rose and I could hear the lyrics:

**Chemistry was crazy from the get-go  
Neither one of us knew why  
We didn't build nothing overnight  
Cuz a love like this takes some time  
People swore it off as a phase  
Said we can't see that  
Now from top to bottom  
They see that we did that (yes)  
It's so true that (yes)  
We've been through it (yes)  
We got real shit (yes)  
See baby we been...**

Too strong for too long and I can't be without you baby  
And I'll be waiting up until you get home cuz I can't sleep without you baby  
Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel  
Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it  
Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby

I smiled as the music was turned down, Alice was so sweet. And with that thought my bedroom door opened, and there she was, the most beautiful girl in the entire universe.

She walked over to me, kissed my forehead and said "Morning gorgeous, I'm glad you're awake. I just love spending time with you".

"Aww, come here you" I replied as I pulled her towards me, placing a soft kiss upon those luscious lips.

We must have lay there on my bed for an hour or so, time flies when you're having fun. We talked about everything, how we would be together properly one day, we'd move away and live a happy life in peace, even if it meant leaving everyone behind in Forks, we just needed each other.

"Bella, I'd do anything for you, you know that right? I don't care if it means I leave my family, I love them, Carlisle saved my life and that means so much to me, but I'm sure he'd want us both to be happy if he knew I felt about you" Alice said in her usual soft voice.

"I know Alice, trust me I know. I don't want Edward, I want you, in more ways than one" I said grinning.

I think Alice must have known what I was meaning. I think she must have been sexually frustrated, she'd often told me that Jasper would barely have sex with her as he was never up for it. I on the other hand did have sex with Edward, not so much now, but he was never any good, I'd often just lay there and take it, faking moans pretending that he was great, but he wasn't anything special.

I was thinking about Alice making love to me, God I wanted her so much, the thoughts I was having were making me throb down below, I needed her now more than ever.

"Ali, I want you, right now" I said in a low shy voice whilst meeting the stare of her eyes.

Alice responded by cupping my face in her hands, I instantly felt those cool lips crushing against my own. As soon as she did this I was throbbing more, I couldn't wait for her to fuck me. Moments later Alice was straddling me, my hands pinned above my head with her amazing strength, I couldn't move. She pressed those lips against mine again, using her tongue to search for an opening, I responded allowing our tongues to dance together. I slowly ran my tongue over her lower lip causing her to moan slightly as I did so. The way she moaned turned me on more, I'd never felt like this, I'd never wanted anything so much in my life.

Without any indication Alice had stripped me of my clothes except my underwear, I couldn't believe this was actually happening, Ali and I were going to do it for the first time, this was what we'd both been waiting for, for so long.

Alice eased off me slightly, I felt her warm golden eyes staring at my body, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks with embarrassment, "Bella, you have such a beautiful body, I know I've told you before, but I felt the need to say it again".

"Thanks I guess"

I felt Alice's teeth teasingly nibbling on my ear lobe; I loved it when she did that. Next she moved onto my neck, her tongue ran down my neck in one swift moment, and then she was biting me, not like Edward did previously, she was doing it gently, passionately. It must have taken her quite a lot not to hurt me then, I was pinned to the bed and she could have easily taken advantage of the situation, my Alice would never do that.

Kissing along my collar bone with open mouthed kisses she unclasped my bra, luckily it was one that fastened at the front as it made things much easier. She carried on kissing until she got to my breasts. Alice used her left hand to massage my breasts, pinching my nipple between her thumb and forefinger squeezing it but not enough to hurt me, my other nipple was being teased by her tongue which swirled round it. A small moan escaped from my mouth as I closed my eyes, "You like that don't you" I heard Alice say. She swapped over massaging my right breast and nipple with her other hand as she swirled her tongue round my other nipple, I arched my back to let her know how good it felt, but I think it was obvious anyway.

After teasing my breasts for a while Alice made her way back up to my lips kissing my throat along the way. I was so moist at this point; I couldn't take the teasing much more. She continued kissing me for what seemed like hours but I didn't mind, I never wanted this perfect moment to end.

"Alice, I need you to fuck me right now" I gasped, slightly out of breath due to heavy amount of kissing.

"Anything for you" was the reply I was given. As soon as she'd said this her perfectly manicured nails were scratching down my stomach. I loved it when she did this, it hurt but not much, it turned me on more though. I felt her hand rubbing my pussy in circular motions before removing my knickers which she did skilfully with her teeth.

This perfect moment we'd been waiting for was about to happen, "Ali, I love you" I said looking down into those lustful eyes.

To tease me even more Alice was planting kisses on both legs, starting at my ankles working her way up to my thighs which she started biting. It felt so good to be honest, but I needed more than that. She edged her face closer to my dripping wet pussy; her tongue licked my slit a few times before she parted my lips and flicked her delicate tongue over my throbbing hard clit. "Oh fuck" was my reaction as soon as I felt her tongue teasing me. Alice continued licking slowly but it wasn't long till she was going faster, she briefly paused, in this time she brought two fingers to her mouth to wet them before she placed one inside me. "More, Alice" I managed to say through staggered moans. She entered another one, curling them to hit my g-spot, I arched my back as soon as her fingers hit the spot, I'd never experienced what I was feeling now, the pleasure was immense, it was like electricity bolting through my body. Alice started pumping her fingers faster while she sucked my clit at the same time, this was actually amazing. She continued moving her fingers faster while flicking her tongue up and down on my clit at speeds which I didn't think were imaginable, but then again she was a vampire.

I was so close now, the speed and skill that Alice had was just mind-blowing, I couldn't stop moaning, and everyone in Forks could probably hear me. "Ali, don't stop, I'm gunna come" I barely said. At the same time both her fingers and her tongue were moving so fast.

"Bella cum for me baby", and with those last words my back arched, my eyes rolled back into my head and I got a feeling that I'd never had before. It was intense; I guess that's what an orgasm actually felt like. My body felt weak, I could barely move after I'd rode out the orgasm. Slowly Alice removed her fingers and began licking my cum off her fingers. It was so hot watching her do this, she wanted to taste me, and I guess I must have tasted nice.

"Mmm Bells you taste so good, your cum is so sweet" Alice said appreciatively. With that she moved back up towards me and crushed her lips against mine once again.

I wrapped my arms around my pixie like goddess and lay there, "All I can say is wow, I've never felt like that before, but now it's my turn to please you".

Alice gazed into my eyes, "you don't have to, and seeing you happy pleases me".

"I want to, trust me"

I stood up pulling Alice with me; I kissed her slowly, deepening the kiss. Carefully I moved her backwards until the back of her thighs hit the desk behind her. As soon as her legs hit the desk I picked her up wrapping her perfect legs around my waist. I stood there as she sat on the desk kissing her, I really didn't want this to end. I could sense the urgency in her kiss; I don't think she could take it much longer. I wanted to please her, so it didn't take me long to slip her top over her head and unclasp her bra. I gave her one last peck on the lips before I started kissing along her jaw line to her neck. Her ice cold neck prickled against my lips but I wouldn't let this stop me, I sucked, bit and kissed it, and I could tell Alice enjoyed it.

She was running her hand through my hair, slightly pushing my head lower, I didn't realise Alice needed this as much as she did. I was eager to please her so I kissed down to her breasts, I bit her nipple as hard as I dare, but I knew she liked it rough, the other nipple was pinched with my fingers. I swapped breasts and did the same to the other, "Bella, seriously fuck me right now, I'm so fucking wet for you".

I lifted her off the desk and carried her to the bed, it was only a metre or so away. I carefully placed her down on the bed as I didn't want to hurt her tiny frame. Once she was on the bed I unbuttoned her jeans and removed them, her skin was so soft, it was amazing. I ran my tongue over the mound in her knickers before slowly taken them off with my teeth.

Once her clothes were completely off I was taken aback with awe. I couldn't believe my eyes. The sun was still creeping through the gap in the blinds, and this was the first time I'd seen Alice's body twinkling like diamonds, and it was her perfectly sculpted figure that topped it all off.

"Alice, you are stunning!" I said shocked, obviously I knew she was good looking, but I'd never seen her body like this before.

I was filled with desire; I couldn't wait to please this goddess before my eyes. I trailed kisses down her chest, past her stomach and gave her a kiss just before I got to her pussy. I ran my tongue up and down her slit before parting her lips with my fingers. Her pussy was glistening due to the wetness, and the lush pink colour it was made it even more inviting.

I sucked her clit for a few seconds looking up into the lust in her eyes; she was propped up on her elbow watching me.

"Bella you look so cute when you're between my legs, I don't think I'd get bored of watching you eating me out".

This inspired me to please her more, I wanted to make her cum like Jasper never had, and I wanted her to feel sex like never before!

I traced the shape of her pussy with my fingers and almost instantly they were so wet, there was no need for me to wet them myself. Slowly I placed a finger in her, as soon as I did this Alice's head went backwards. With my other hand I reached up and played with her boobs, I knew she liked this as a loud moan erupted from her chest. I went back to focusing on her clit which was massaged with my tongue in a circular motion until I decided to apply a bit of pressure whilst flicking my tongue over it fast. I inserted two more fingers and her hips bucked upwards to my face. With my spare hand I put it under one of her legs to keep her steady as I could sense she was close. The first indication was her pussy tightening around my fingers, and the second was when she said "Bells, I'm gunna cum any minute", the thought of making her cum made me fuck her better than I was doing. I held her firmly with one arm and pumped my fingers in and out as fast I possibly could, I switched between sucking and licking her clit. This pushed her over the edge as she moaned extremely loudly for about 10 seconds; although Alice moaned all the way through me fucking her was the loudest she moaned. I felt my fingers become even wetter as her juices flowed out of her tight little cunt. I devoured all of her juices, she tasted amazing, better than I could imagine.

I looked up at Alice who seemed to be in almost passed out state on the bed. I shuffled up to her and laid there resting my head on her stomach. I reached for one of her hands and intertwined her fingers with my own. "I love you Alice Brandon with all my heart."

"Bella, holy fuck that was amazing, I feel amazing down below, the sensations I've got are wonderful, I mean seriously, wow. But we both know that I love you more than you could ever possibly love me."

**A/N: the song at the start was: Be Without You – May J. Blige**

**I'm trying to update this story regularly so I hope it's keeping you all interested.**

**BreakingVampire~**


	5. The Club

**A/N: I kinda struggled with what to write on this chapter, but I got a bit of inspiration from last night :) This chapter is dedicated to QueenElspeth xD.**

BPOV

**Later on that day…**

I was sick of staying inside with Alice, although we knew it was best as Edward may not have calmed down since the incident last night. I really needed to go out though, anywhere would do, but I'd prefer to go out clubbing or something that would lift my mood slightly.

I turned over to look at Alice, she seemed to be lost in thought, she was so cute when she was concentrating and often her nose would twitch. I leaned close to her, resting my head on her stomach. I felt her arm move which was now wrapped around me.

"Alice, I'm stick of staying in, I really need a night out. We can't just stay here and hide. I know going out could put us both in danger but I don't care at the moment, I'm just fed up."

Alice's body noticeably stiffened, I guessed she didn't really approve of the idea but she couldn't stop me.

"I know you probably don't want to go out, but I really want to" I said trying to assure her that everything would be alright.

"As much as I don't want us going out I can't stop you doing anything, it's not right, but if we go out we're going to somewhere in Seattle, ok?" Alice said, she didn't really seem too happy and I could sense this in her tone of voice.

I was relieved that Alice let us go out, I knew she'd protect me if we were in any danger at all, she'd always promised me that, and I could tell that she meant it. They way she looked at me or took my hand in hers it was so convincing. Every part of me trusted her, and I knew she'd do anything to stop me getting hurt. I leaned up and kissed her, just softly to start with, but then I deepened it making the kiss become more passionate. Our tongues were fighting for dominance, but Alice won as normal due to her strength.

**3 hours later…**

It was steadily approaching 8 o' clock and I needed to start getting ready for tonight. I realised I'd never had a shower this morning so I had to get one now. I let the hot water flow all over me, it made me relax from everything that had happened recently. I heard the bathroom door open, and there was Alice, naked.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw her. This was only the second time I'd seen her naked and I was amazed at how comfortable she was around me. She had a perfect walk which I admired as she walked over to the shower. The transparent door opened and Alice was now in the shower next to me. I wrapped my arms around Alice's soaking body; our naked wet breasts were rubbing against each other. A moan escaped from Alice, I guessed she liked this feeling. Hearing her moan instantly turned me on, I wanted to fuck her right here in the shower.

I pecked Alice's lips before moving to her neck which I kissed so softly. "I love you" was all I said before making my way down her body which I did gracefully, planting kisses over her goddess like figure. With each kiss there came a moan, I wanted to please her just like I had before. There was a distinct look in her eyes that I'd never seen before and I couldn't really work out what it meant, but at the moment I didn't care.

I spread Alice's legs, just enough for me to have easy access to her core. I ran my tongue over her slit looking up to see her reactions. I could tell she loved me doing this as her head went back and her back arched slightly. I parted her soft pink lips with my index and middle fingers and began flicking her clit with the tip of my tongue, I started off at a slow pace just to get her worked up then I picked up my speed going as fast as I possibly could. It wasn't long until Alice's moans were continuous; she loved every minute of this, as did I. My tongue ached slightly from all the fast licking, so I placed a finger inside of her whilst using my thumb to massage her clit. I inserted another figure and she screamed, "Oh fuck, Bells don't stop I'm close", I pumped my fingers in and out at a steady pace and began using my tongue to tease her clit again. My pussy was throbbing as I was pleasing Alice and it didn't take much for my own hand to wander to my clit which I rubbed. Alice's back arched one more time and her hips bucked and I knew I'd sent her over the edge; I'd managed to please her once again.

It didn't take us long to get dry and sort our hair out, but I still had no idea what to wear. Alice's keen interest in fashion made choosing her outfit much easier. She settled for a blue dress which she promptly put on. She looked beautiful in the dress, her stunning figure was highlighted by the way the dress fitted her frame perfectly. The dress was fairly short and it showed off her thin legs which were perfect. I couldn't take me eyes off the gorgeous girl in front of me, she was just truly amazing. Her short hair was styled to perfection as always, she'd end up looking so much better than me, but I didn't mind.

Alice helped me find something to wear as I wasn't having much luck. She filtered through my wardrobe turning her nose up at items of clothing which I thought were nice. Finally on the bed she placed black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with shiny silver leopard print, a long black cardigan and 3inch black heels that suited the rest of the outfit completely.

I had to admit we both looked quite nice, although Alice looked much better.

"Hmm Alice, how are we getting to Seattle?" I asked.

"I'll quickly run home and get my yellow Porsche, don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I keep my keys with me at all times so it'll be a quick in and out." I'm guessing she could sense the fear that overcame me, but I couldn't help it. She was entering dangerous territory, what if her family turned on her? There was more of them and she'd be defenceless, Alice wouldn't be able to fight them all off. Realising that I was scared she reassured me, "Bella, I'll be fine, honestly, I'll call you when I'm on my way back, there's no need to worry." And with that she kissed me and jumped out the bedroom window.

Charlie wasn't back yet; he was at the diner having his tea with Billy his best friend. Jacob, Billy's son was one of my best friends. But seeing as he is a werewolf I never got to see him much due to Edwards hate towards him.

I started pacing the room the room back on forth, I was on edge. Why was Alice taking so long? Well, she'd only been gone 5 minutes but it seemed like a lifetime. I was startled when my phone started ringing and it was Alice, "Be waiting outside, I'm near your place now, I love you" was all she said.

Moments later Alice's gleaming yellow Porsche was roaring up my driveway. She was so lucky to have a car like this compared to my old pickup truck, but I loved it nonetheless. The door swung open as Alice had opened it from the inside. I climbed in, the black leather seats were cold compared my body, but it felt good as I was too hot, I doubt Alice even noticed it was cold.

It didn't take us long to get to Seattle, well not with Alice's fast driving anyway. There were quite a few nightclubs all around this city, but we went to the best known one, the club where everyone goes. We got to the queue and were prepared to wait to be let in, however the bouncer came over and said we could go right in.

The club was packed, there were people on the dance floor and a huge queue at the bar, it was going to take ages to get a drink. I asked Alice what she wanted to drink and she casually replied "Malibu and Coke". She waited near the bar while I got the drinks, I ordered a triple vodka and lemonade for myself, I needed to loosen up a bit and enjoy the night. I occasionally kept looking over at Alice; she really did look beautiful, I was so lucky to have a girl like her.

After a few more drinks I was ready to dance, Alice took my hand and led me to the dance floor. We must have been there hours dancing away to the newest tunes. Alice would often grind her body against mine which I thought was mean considering it turned me on slightly. I twirled her round and gave her a gentle kiss.

And that's when I saw Edward and our eyes met.

**Reviews would be nice :D**


	6. Brawl

**Hi guys, sorry for the lack of effort with this chapter, I'm really not having a good time at the moment. Three people in my family have died within the last three months, so my enthusiasm to write another chapter has been nil. So yeah, apologies in advance for this rubbish chapter.**

**-Rebecca**

APOV

The moment my eyes locked onto Edwards I knew we were in for a bad night. The look in his eyes gave him away, they were jet black, I clearly knew he hadn't eaten for a while; everyone around me could potentially be in danger. If looks could kill I'd surely be dead by now, his eyes were burning holes in my head.

Bella's arms were still around me, although we were still, not moving at all. Part of me didn't want to tell my Bella of the fear that was building inside of me; I couldn't tell her that Edward had seen us together - kissing. It was my job to protect her, not put her in even more danger than she already has been. 'Oh fuck' was all I thought as I realised I needed to get Bella out of this situation.

Burying my head in her neck, resting it on her shoulder I reassuringly whispered, "Bella, you know I love you, right? Do you trust me? Would you do what I say?"

She pulled away effortlessly from the warm embrace with a confused expression and questioning eyes. The second she moved, Edward edged a few steps forward, panic pulsated throughout my entire body.

"Alice, what's going on? You're starting to scare me."

Trying my best to be calm and collected, I simply stated "Edward's here. He saw us kissing. Not good." Fear glazed over her eyes and I knew she was afraid. "Don't worry Bells, I need you to do what I say. There's a small window in the toilets, I want you to get out of here and drive to the middle of nowhere. I'll be fine, I just want you to be safe."

The only way to describe how Bella looked was that she was torn by what I said. "Alice, I would never leave you. I don't know how you can even suggest such a thing."

I knew I was going to hurt by what I said next, surely it was blackmail, but Bella would understand. I wanted her to be safe. She was the love of my life and I couldn't bear to see her in pain.

I pulled her into another embrace while softly saying, "Bella, if you love me like you say you do, then you will hurry up and get through that window, right now!" I was almost snapping at her, I couldn't contain my anger. Couldn't she see that I'd rather take the pain and punishment for our betrayal?

Within seconds she was running through the dance floor heading towards the toilets, which were situated right at the back of the club. I momentarily lost my focus of watching Edward and when my attention went back to where he was standing, he was nowhere to be seen. Shit. I scanned my eyes back and forth over the club, and luckily I caught a glimpse of Edward. The only thing was, he was after Bella.

In a flash I was chasing after both of them, it didn't take me long to reach the toilets, being a vampire and all. Entering the room I saw Bella cowering in the corner, Edward had a huge smirk on his face. "Don't you dare hurt her, I swear to God if you lay one finger on her I will fucking kill you!" I screamed choking on my words due the lump that had appeared in my throat.

In the blink of an eye Edward was in a defensive crouch position baring his fangs at me. "Oh don't worry sis, I won't lay a finger on YOUR precious Bella, I'm going to hurt you, and make her watch, that's far worse." And with those words he leapt at me, seconds later the collision with the sink left blood trickling down my face. My head throbbed, but I needed to be strong. I seemed to be losing consciousness, but a fist to my face was all I needed to make me fully alert. I heard a muffled cry coming from Bella, Edward turned his attention to her' "shut up, or I'll shut you up!" he raised a hand to her. Water was spraying out of the pipes; I'd managed to smash the sink off the wall when I hit it. There was a pool of bloody water edging closer to our bodies.

I needed to stand, but I couldn't keep my balance, my head was spinning and I felt slightly nauseous. I slumped to the floor and felt the impact of Edwards foot crash into my ribs, knocking me backwards into the wall. Instinctively my body curled into the fetus position, and my hands went over my face for protection.

"Edward stop, don't you dare touch Alice," Carlisle's voice echoed around the room. I could barely lift my head, but I did just in time to see Jasper and Emmett grab Edward to stop him from hurting me. And that's when I passed out.

**4 Hours later...**

I woke up feeling slightly shaken. I ached all over, but apart from that I was fine. I adjusted to my surroundings and realised I was at home, in my room. Bella? Where was she? Was she ok? What happened? Hundreds of questions were whizzing through my mind, I needed to see her. I eased myself off the bed with care and started the descend downstairs. And there she was, her beautiful eyes gazing up at my own as I continued walking. She wasn't alone, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Edward?! Were sat in the lounge talking to one another.

Bella leapt up and immediately hugged me, pulling me close, "I was so worried about you, are you ok?"

"Yes," I replied, I was too scared to reply. Edward was there and he was making me feel very uncomfortable.

I sat down opposite my parents; they were both looking at me. I looked at Jasper, he looked heartbroken, but what could I do? He didn't make me feel the way Bella did. She was my everything.

The silence was broken by Carlisle's gentle voice, "Ok, I think it's time for a family discussion, don't you?"

**So, what do you guys think? Reviews would be lovely and they inspire me to write more, so click the button, you know you want to ;)**


End file.
